


Our Omega

by EvenMadderHatter



Series: Hansol-Centric Stories (cuz I'm trash) [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because of Reasons, Chwe Hansol being the angsty muffin he is, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Hansol is my baby okay?, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, OT13 - Freeform, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Protective Everyone, Purely Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Shipping reasons, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone loves hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: 20 years old.He was 20 years old and already a disappointment to society.Most people present as an Alpha, Beta, or Omega between the ages 15 and 18.It's Hansol's 20th birthday, and he still hasn't presented. What's wrong with him? Why can't he just grow up and present already?Or:The SEVENTEEN pack takes Hansol out to a club for his birthday, unaware that their unpresented pack member won't remain unpresented for long.





	Our Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> This is my very first Seventeen fic and I'm super happy to have written it! 
> 
> Most of this was written at around midnight, so I'm sorry for any nonsensical mistakes I've made. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: This fic is Hansol-centric and just a warning: It has non-consensual behavior in it, so if stuff like that triggers you, then you can skip it, or just don't read this fic. Although, to be fair it's nothing explicit, so I don't expect many of you to mind. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot of OT13 fluff! 
> 
> \- E.M.H.

"Hansollie! C'mon, we're going to be late!" 

Hansol stood in front of his bathroom mirror, turning awkwardly as he scanned his outfit. Minghao and Seokmin had done their best to style him and do his hair, but Hansol wasn't sure if he looked good or not. His appearance had never been on top of his list of priorities, and now he scolded himself for not knowing whether or not he looked like a disaster. 

He was 20, shouldn't he know these things already? 

Then again, at 20 he was a disappointment to society. 

20 years old, and he still hadn't presented. The other members told him not to worry, said that he'd present when he was ready to, but it was hard. Hard not to feel completely useless to the pack. He felt ready, as he told Jeonghan a couple of days ago after a grueling rehearsal. 

"Why can't I just hurry up and present already, hyung? It's not fair." He had said bitterly, refusing to meet the patient face of his hyung. He had been seated on Jeonghan's lap, arms wrapped around his hyung's waist. 

Jeonghan had brushed the hair out of his eyes, his fingers lingering on Hansol's cheeks. "You just have to be a little more patient. Your sub-gender will reveal itself when it's ready. When you're ready." 

Hansol had pouted, brow furrowing. "I am ready hyung! I've been ready for so long!"

He still remembered Jeonghan's little chuckle as the Omega pressed a small kiss to his pouting lips, shushing the boy. 

When they had parted, Jeonghan looked content as he had mumbled, "As much as I love your pout, I can't have my little pup feeling down." He had lifted Hansol off his lap and stood, pulling the younger with him. "Let's head to the living room, I heard Chan say Soonyoung is setting up a movie." Hansol had let himself be led away, but the negative thoughts had still spun in his head, consuming his thoughts. 

He brought himself back to reality, carefully examining himself in the mirror. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just grow up and present already? He felt so excluded from the things everyone else got to have. 

Everytime Chan talked on about everyone's scents and how well they suited his hyungs, and every time the Omegas went into heat or started nesting, Hansol would be off to the side, feeling like an outsider in his own family. 

Too caught up in his thoughts, he didn't seem to see Jisoo walk into the bathroom, the Alpha's eyes landing on the conflicted boy immediately. 

"Hansol? What's wrong?" 

Said boy whirled around, a hand jumping to his heart in surprise and shock. Letting loose a forced laugh, he looked away from the elder's eyes. 

"Hyung, you scared me. Is everyone waiting for me? Sorry, I'll hurry up." 

Jisoo narrowed his eyes, and it was clear that the change of subject did not go unnoticed. 

"Hansol, are you okay?" 

Hansol swallowed the lump in his throat, looking down at his socked feet. 

"You know you can talk to me right?" This time, Jisoo spoke in English, and Hansol's eyes snapped up to meet his. 

"I know, hyung. It's just a bit embarrassing." 

"What is it, Hansolie?" 

Hansol smiled a little at the nickname but then frowned as he thought of the question. 

"I really don't know, Shua-hyung. I guess today just feels sort of… off." 

It wasn't a lie. Hansol had been feeling a little weird, ever since he woke up. A sort of haze clouded his mind and his throat was weirdly dry. His skin itched under the clothes he wore and everything seemed a little hotter than it usually was. 

Although, it all could be part of his imagination. 

Jisoo's nose twitched as he felt the small change in Hansol's usual scent of childlike happiness and easygoing. The boy wasn't wrong, he did smell different. Jisoo couldn't place the strange undertone Hansol's scent had to it, but then again, the Alpha had never been good at understanding scents. 

Hansol was the only one out of all of them who hadn't presented as Alpha, Beta, or Omega yet. 

Seungkwan and Chan were the latest. Seungkwan presented as an Omega, which all of them had expected. It was almost impossible to see the sweet, sometimes whiny boy as anything but an Omega. Chan, however, had presented as an Alpha and surprised all of them. Most of them had expected the adorable, Michael Jackson enthusiast to be an Omega, perhaps a Beta- but an Alpha? That was a shock. 

Hansol turning away from him snapped his attention back to the present. 

Jisoo didn't have to see his face to know that the younger was hiding tears. 

Letting loose a soft breath, Jisoo stepped forward. "C'mere, pup."

Wrapping his arms around Hansol, he felt the boy relax in his arms, letting out a shaky breath. 

Hansol couldn't explain it, but as soon as his hyung wrapped his arms around him, he felt much better, like some of the haze covering his mind cleared and the heat covering his body dropped. 

Coughing awkwardly, Hansol whispered, "Thanks, hyung. I don't know what's wrong with me today… " 

Jisoo smiled, patting Hansol on the back comfortingly. "Don't worry Sollie, it's your birthday! You should be having fun, not moping around. Let's go out, the others are waiting for us." 

Hansol nodded a little, wiping what was left of his tears away with the back of his hands as he followed the Alpha out. 

Jisoo was right. 

It was his birthday, he should be having a great time. 

But the boy couldn't seem to shake the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something was going to happen. 

… 

Hansol shifted awkwardly from where he was sitting in the car's backseat, looking at the streets pass by. 

Their pack had split up in two groups, each half in a separate car. 

In this car, Hansol sat with Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Jisoo, Seokmin, and Seungcheol, who was driving. 

Seungkwan was next to him, chatting excitedly about something that had happened to him last week or something. Hansol wasn't really paying attention, and that, expectedly, didn't escape Seungkwan's eye. 

"Yah! Chwe Hansol! Are you even listening to me?" 

Hansol, too caught up in his own mind, didn't fully realize that he was the one Seungkwan was shouting at until he spared the Omega a glance and saw the mix of hurt and anger on his face. 

Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. "Sorry, Kwannie. I was distracted." 

Seungkwan scoffed, but a second later his icy expression melted and he placed a hand on Hansol's.

Hansol interrupted him before he could start talking, knowing that if the Omega began, there was seldom chance he would stop. 

"I'm okay, Seungkwan. Just tired." 

Seungkwan frowned a bit before nudging him. "Stop it, Sollie! Wake up, it's your birthday! We did Seokmin's part of the day in the morning because we knew that you prefer going out at night. You can't be tired now!" 

Hansol sighed. He had a point. Because Seokmin's and his birthday fell on the same day, the pack had split the day in half. Morning for Seokmin, and night for Hansol. 

"Okay Kwannie, I'm sorry. I'm really excited about this." Hansol was instantly glad he had said that for the smile that lit up the Omega's face next to him was brighter than the sun. 

"That's the spirit, Sollie!" Adding on, he huffed, "And that's Kwannie-hyung to you, brat!"

Hansol huffed out a laugh and leaned against the Omega's shoulder, finding instant relief in the contact. As the night went on, he felt a lot warmer and had gotten progressively more uncomfortable. His skin felt like there were small needles prodding at it and his head throbbed through his haze of thoughts. 

When they finally reached the club, Hansol felt as if he could barely stand without falling over. Naturally, as soon as Seungcheol opened the door for him, he got tangled in his seat belt and fell out of the car, arms still wound in the belt. 

Hansol, not for the first time, praised whoever gave Seungcheol the fast reflexes he had, because as soon as Hansol fell out, the Alpha had surged forward, arms flying under Hansol's legs and back to catch him. 

Soonyoung, the ever careful Beta, had untangled Hansol from the tough fabric as Seungcheol made sure the boy was alright. 

"Sorry hyung, I wasn't paying attention," Hansol muttered, clearly mortified that his eldest hyung had to save him from falling flat on his face. 

"It's alright Hansol-ah, just be a little more careful, okay?" Seungcheol's protective streak ran deep, and rightfully so, he was the pack Alpha after all. 

Finally untangled from the restricting belt, Hansol said his thanks to Soonyoung, who just pecked his cheek and replied with a warm, "anytime," 

The others came out of the other car, Jeonghan immediately coming over to see if Hansol was okay. It turned out the others had seen his near faceplant and Jeonghan, being the ever protective mom that he was, had practically leaped out of the car to make sure Hansol was okay. 

That taken care of, the group made their way into the club, which was throbbing with the beat of heavy, dance music. 

The group split up almost instantly, Minghao, Chan, Jun, and Seungkwan going to dance while the rest got drinks and sat down at a table. 

Hansol stumbled forward, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Was it just him or was it unbearably hot in the club? 

He instinctively gripped the sleeve of the figure in front of him, not even knowing if they were someone he knew or not. Luckily enough, it was Wonwoo. 

The tall boy looked back in surprise, but his face instantly relaxed as he saw who was holding his shirt sleeve. 

"Hansol?" Hansol had always appreciated how deep the rapper's voice was. He knew of countless times where when a member couldn't sleep, himself included, they would go to Wonwoo, just to listen to the deep rumbling of his chest each time he spoke. 

Hansol could recall one time- it was on the night when Chan had presented as an Alpha- where his thoughts kept him awake and he really didn't want to be alone. He had crept over to Wonwoo's bed, standing next to it awkwardly. Wonwoo had been reading or at least had his book propped up on his lap as he nodded off. When Hansol had approached, the Alpha had put his book down and looked up at the boy in question. When Hansol had admitted that he couldn't sleep, Wonwoo had just smiled at him and shifted to the side, lifting up the blanket in an invitation for Hansol to join him. 

After Hansol had slipped in, he pressed his face to the taller's chest, listening to the steady, grounding beating of his heart. 

"What do you want me to do?" Wonwoo had asked, voice as deep as the ocean. 

Hansol snuggled closer to him, whispering quietly, "Can you keep on talking? I don't care what about… I like hearing your voice." 

Wonwoo had smiled at him, then began talking. He spoke about his life before meeting the pack. Spoke of his childhood, and his family, and much more. 

Hansol just listened, eventually feeling nothing but the deep vibrations in Wonwoo's chest. 

That night was one of the best he had ever had. 

"Hansol?" 

Oh, right. 

The music flooded back into his ears and the memory of Wonwoo's voice disappeared as Hansol looked up through the blurry, multicolored lights at the tall Alpha in front of him. 

Too bad Wonwoo's voice didn't work to lessen the pain he was feeling right now. 

Shaking his head to get rid of the black spots in his eyes, he blinked hard before giving Wonwoo a shaky smile. 

"I'm okay, Wonwoo-hyung, just a little overwhelmed. There are a lot of people here." 

Wonwoo nodded, but he still seemed a bit suspicious, so Hansol flashed his puppy eyes and gave him his cutest pout in hopes to distract him. "Hyung," He huffed, voice a bit whiny, "I'm thirsty, can you get me a drink?" 

It seemed to work. Wonwoo's sharp eyes softened and he nodded, moving forward through the crowd of moving bodies. His hand slithered down to grab Hansol's tightly and the younger gave his hyung a grin. The elder happily returned it, and Hansol felt immensely better. 

They made their way over to the bar, and while Wonwoo asked the bartender for their drinks- Hansol couldn't handle his liquor very well so he usually got orange juice, which always led to much teasing from the others- while Hansol leaned against a stool, head throbbing. 

Blinking sharply, he once again wondered why his vision kept flickering. Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in front of him, beaming widely. 

Minghao. 

The Omega had a light sheen of sweat on his face, no doubt from the dancing he had been doing before. Despite that, he looked as energetic as ever. 

"Sollie! Come dance with me!" Minghao looked so excited, his face practically lighting up the room, so how could Hansol say no? 

"Sure Hao," Looking back at Wonwoo, he saw the Alpha was still getting drinks, probably for their entire group, so he decided to go with Minghao. 

Maybe a bit of dancing would help with how down he was feeling? It was worth a shot. 

Minghao's smile made up for any uncertainty he had, and he happily let the older lead him across the floor. 

Seconds later, Hansol was surrounded with rolling bodies and bopping heads, some synchronized, others not so much. 

Squinting past the fluttering lights, he could see Seungkwan dancing enthusiastically- well, if you could call what he was doing dancing, that is. 

Jun was watching him, amusement written across his face. Hansol thought he saw Mingyu and Jisoo as well, but the two figures were swallowed up by the darkness of the club once more. 

Minghao had started dancing in front of him, moving clearly and smoothly to the EDM. Not for the first time, Hansol marveled in the boy's skill and fluidity. 

Every time they were to perform on stage, Hansol felt greatly nervous during the few minutes before their show. He was always scared that he would mess up their complicated dances, or his voice would fail him when he needed it most. Whenever he felt the need to curl up and hide, he looked to Minghao. Whether it was in the middle of one of his lines, or in a dance break, Hansol always found immediate comfort in the mischievous grin on the Chinese boy's face. In a way, Minghao was his lighthouse, guiding him home when he needed to be lead. 

Speaking of the boy, the lithe dancer gripped Hansol's waist, prompting him to start moving. 

However awkward he felt, it didn't matter- what did matter was the twinkling in Minghao's eyes as they danced, gyrating to the music. 

Hansol didn't know how long he had been with Minghao on that dance floor, too caught up in the flashing lights, the scent of sweet alcohol and sweat lingering in the air, and the beautiful Omega in front of him, but eventually, he broke out of his trance, and realized how utterly horrible he felt. 

Whatever pain he had before was nothing compared to the sharp pinpricks of heat stabbing his chest, arms, face. It was so uncomfortable he almost felt like crying. It was like his entire body itched, but he didn't know where to scratch. 

Nonetheless, he gave Minghao a reassuring smile, not wanting to worry the other boy. He was supposed to be having fun, and Hansol wouldn't get in the way of that. 

"I'm going to see if I can find Jeonghan-hyung!" He yelled over the din of the music, hoping Minghao could hear him. 

Said boy flashed him two thumbs up and headed further into the crowd, probably going to try and find Jun. 

Jeonghan. Hansol needed Jeonghan. 

The motherly Omega would know what to do to help him. Hansol sure didn't. What was wrong with him? Was he getting a cold? He felt feverish, maybe that was a sign? 

Hansol dazedly tripped past faceless bodies, everything starting to blur together in a mash of dark and light. Everyone seemed to smell differently, scents of sweetness and bitterness colliding in the sea of people. 

Getting out of the overwhelming dance floor, he decided to do his best to get over to the pack's table, wherever that was. It would have to be close to the bar right? That was where he had sawn Wonwoo last. Wonwoo. The thought of the comforting Alpha overtook his thoughts as he imagined the deep voice of his hyung, telling him he could do it. 

"Just a little closer, Hansol. You're nearly there."

Until he wasn't. 

He tripped and fell right into someone, face smashing awkwardly in their chest. Their very well built, almost too muscular chest. 

Looking up, he saw the very unfamiliar face of a man. Said man looked down at Hansol with clear annoyance, which then melted into a twisted expression. 

Hansol didn't know what to make of it. The man's nose flared and Hansol could see his pupils dilate almost scarily fast. There was something in those eyes that screamed at Hansol to get away as fast as possible. 

Just as Hansol mumbled an apology and made to leave, the man brought a strong arm up to grip Hansol's waist, almost crushing it with the force. 

He maneuvered them around until Hansol was pressed up against the wall next to the bar, the man now uncomfortably close to him. 

The man inhaled deeply, and Hansol could smell the overwhelming scent of too much whiskey on his lips. He pressed his face onto Hansol's neck, and the boy was shocked out of his surprised stupor, instantly pushing the man away. 

The man laughed, a harsh, condescending way, and Hansol felt any hope that he would get to his hyungs crumble and disappear. 

"Now, now, cutie. Don't be afraid of big old Alpha. Alpha's just going to take care of you. It's not right for Omegas like you to be wandering around clubs alone," 

He pressed a kiss to Hansol's neck and the boy squirmed, gasping at the foreign, unwanted feeling. This was not okay. Only Mingyu was allowed to do that. Only Jihoon, and Jisoo, and Seungcheol. Only his pack. 

He must've made that clear, because in a second, the Alpha slammed his hand on the wall next to Hansol's head, and Hansol was sure the wall had cracked. The ringing in his ear grew and a migraine threatened to split his head in half. 

Wait… what had the Alpha said? Had he called Hansol a-

"Omega, I won't offer again. Alpha will make you feel so good-" 

Hansol flinched as the man whispered into his ear, the whiskey-scented breath making him want to throw up. 

Omega? Hansol wasn't an Omega! He didn't even have a sub-gender. What was this lunatic going on about? 

"Stop," He whimpered weakly, trying to push the Alpha away. He didn't want this. This felt wrong. 

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. 

The Alpha's eyes flared red and he growled, the sound making Hansol cry out, squeezing his eyes shut in fear. 

The man grit his teeth so hard Hansol swore he heard them crack. "Useless. That's what you are. In heat and you won't even serve your purpose. You're nothing. Your pack must hate you, that is if you even have a pack." 

Hansol shrunk further, almost on the verge of screaming for his hyungs. Why weren't they here? Hansol needed them. He needed his pack. Did they not need him? Did they really hate him, like this Alpha was saying? 

"Don't worry, Omega. I'll teach you a lesson." 

Just as the Alpha was about to bite into his neck, he felt hands push him back, a small rush of air, and then nothing. The terribly painful tear of the bite never came and Hansol hesitantly opened his eyes. 

Someone was standing in front of Hansol, shielding him from the Alpha, who looked enraged at the interruption. The person in front of Hansol looked back, and the boy nearly fell to his knees in relief as he saw who it was. 

Mingyu, after seeing that Hansol was relatively alright, snapped his head back to the Alpha in front of him, growling deep in his chest. The Beta could be intimidating when he wanted to be, and this time was no exception. 

The Alpha just chuckled, a mean sound. He glanced behind Mingyu at Hansol, who withered under the stare. "Is this your mutt? He's quite useless for an omega." 

Hansol could see Mingyu's fists clench as he took a step forward, rising to his full height as he squared up to the Alpha. 

Even from behind him, Hansol could sense the angry confusion on Mingyu's face. 

"Omega?" He questioned, voice rough. 

The Alpha's eyes widened for a second before he laughed incredulously, cruel glee lighting up his face. 

"You don't know? Anyone with half a nose could smell the heat on that mistake.''

Hansol and Mingyu both realized what he was going on about. Hansol was in heat. Hansol was an omega. An omega in heat. He was presenting. 

It finally made sense. The burning he was feeling, the uncomfortable itch under his skin, the migraine, those were all symptoms of heat. 

The Alpha laughed again, pushing Mingyu to the side, and snapping Hansol out of his thoughts. 

"Leave, Beta. You have no business in an Alpha's work." 

Mingyu's eyes hardened and he stepped in front of Hansol once more, fists raised protectively. 

"Don't you dare touch him. Don't even look at him."

The Alpha growled, then brought his fist back, aiming at Mingyu's face. 

Hansol shut his eyes quickly, letting loose a pathetic whimper as he slid down the wall, covering his face. The lights were too bright, the darkness too dark. He needed Jeonghan, or Jun, or Jihoon. 

He heard someone yell in front of him, but he couldn't tell who. His mind screamed at him to get up, to help Mingyu, but his body just shook uncontrollably. He couldn't stop trembling, tears now streaming down his cheeks. 

Suddenly, small, cool hands were on his cheeks, carefully running through his hair. They wiped his tears away and slowly, Hansol became aware of the person talking to him, gently whispering to him. 

Cracking his eyes open, he saw the small face of his Jihoon-hyung, and he nearly sobbed in relief. Behind him, he could see Jisoo and Seungcheol, both incredibly mad and growling at the Alpha. Jeonghan was beside Seungcheol, and the look on his face was far more frightening than any that the Alphas could bear. 

Hansol gasped for breath, and Jihoon gently shushed him, pressing his lips to Hansol's in a tender kiss. Hansol felt himself calming down, feeling grounded by Jihoon's careful control. The Omega placed Hansol's hand on his neck, directly over his pulse point, letting Hansol feel the calm, steady beat of his heart. "Try to match it, 'Sol." The words were mumbled against his lips and Hansol nodded, breathing in and out deeply until his tears had dried and his heart wasn't pounding out of his chest. 

When Jihoon stepped back, another pair of hands lifted him up carefully, and Hansol clung tightly to the figure, breathing in their familiar scent. It was Jun. The Beta hooked an arm round Hansol's back and behind his knees, cradling him close. 

Hansol shut his eyes again, not wanting to open them until they he was back at home, safe and sound in his pack's arms. 

When he breathed in and was met with the fresh air of the night, Hansol knew they were outside of that horrible club, heading to the car. 

The sound of the car door opening clued him into his position and as Jun transferred him into the car he was vaguely aware of Seokmin's long arms wrapping around him, his comforting voice speaking to him in slow sentences. 

Hansol caught some of the heated conversation the other members were having, about who would sit with him and who would sit in the other car, but it quickly dispersed. 

The car started moving, but Hansol barely noticed it, too focused on how Seokmin's arms seemed to chase away the pain, and his voice the panic. 

All too soon, he was being moved again, until he felt the familiar, comforting warmth of the pack bed hitting his back. 

He hesitantly opened his eyes and was met with the worried eyes of his pack members staring back at him, hesitant to touch him in fear of how he would react. 

He blinked a little, then, feeling very lonely, mumbled out a little, "Can we cuddle?" 

He was met with an overwhelming response as all of the members practically leaped onto the bed with him. As soon as they were near him, he could feel the pain of his heat ebb away, dulling down until it was just a small nuisance in the back of his mind. He knew it would get worse with time, but for now, he was perfectly content. 

Wonwoo and Seungcheol hugged him from behind, while Jeonghan and Jihoon lay above him, carding their hands through his hair. Jisoo was also above him, occasionally whispering soothing words to him in English. Jun and Seokmin were laying by his legs. Jun was hugging them while Seokmin threw one of his long legs over Hansol's. Seungkwan and Soonyoung were next to the two, hugging them. Minghao had crept onto Hansol until he was lying half on him, half off. Hansol didn't really mind the weight, it made him giggle a little. Mingyu was behind their maknae, who was hugging onto Hansol with all of his might as if someone would tear him away from him. 

Chan cuddled him tightly from the front and pressed his face into Hansol's chest. Hansol could feel little, wet spots on his shirt, from the tears leaking out of the maknae's eyes. He placed his hands under the Alpha's chin and lifted Chan's head gently, kissing him. In that one kiss, Hansol desperately tried to convey how much love he felt for the little Alpha. 

"I'm sorry hyung, I didn't know-" The boy started, sniffling. 

Hansol shushed him quickly, giving his maknae a smile. "It's okay Channie, it's not your fault. No one could have known except for me. If anything, it's my fault." 

"Hansol-ah, that's not true," Seungcheol corrected in his leader-voice. "You're part of our pack- we're supposed to look out for each other. How all twelve of us didn't notice that you were in heat and presenting is beyond me." 

Hansol turned a little to look at Seungcheol, then met the eyes of everyone. He took a deep breath, and the others waited patiently for what the boy was going to say. Hansol had wanted to say something profound and meaningful, but all that came out was a little giggle. 

Then, he was full on shaking with laughter, tears forming in his eyes from the peals. 

Soon enough, the others began laughing as well, just because Hansol's bright hysterics were insanely contagious. 

When they had all calm down a little, Jeonghan smiled at Hansol, a little confused. "What was that about, pup?" 

Hansol's smile was brighter than the moon outside as he replied simply. 

"I'm an Omega." 

They all laughed once more, and Hansol had never felt more complete. 

As he was drifting off to a peaceful sleep, surrounded by all of his pack, he thought he heard someone mumble two, simple words filled with all of the love in the universe. 

"Our Omega.'' 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly had fun writing this (´ ꒳ ` ✿)
> 
> Who's your bias? 
> 
> (I don't have one, lol, I love all of them- although my first biases were Hansol and Wonwoo!!! (つω`●）
> 
> Thx for reading, and stay safe!!!  
> -E.M.H.


End file.
